


Love Bites

by mclennonmydear



Series: Showing Off [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fluff, Love Bites, M/M, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7651342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mclennonmydear/pseuds/mclennonmydear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto's feeling possessive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Bites

Christ, it had been a long day. The rift was feeling especially naughty, resulting in sore limbs and aching joints. Ianto closed his eyes, feeling a pair of lips on his face. "Mm." He opened his eyes. Jack was kissing and licking at his face. "Feels good." he said quietly before closing them again. The lips moved to his jaw and neck. Jack sucked at the tender skin. Ianto's eyes snapped open. "Jack!" "Yeah?" "That'll leave a mark." "So?" "Everyone will see." "Yan, they already know about us." "B-But I don't want them knowing what we do." "Hun, I think they've figured it out." "Jack-" Ianto whined. "Shh."

His collar wouldn't cover it. Dammit. He reached into the cupboard and retrieved a band-aid, placing it over the mark. Bits of purple still stuck out from underneath it. Ianto sighed. He peeled off the band-aid, grimacing, and threw on a scarf.

"It's the middle of June." Jack said when he stepped out of the bathroom. He was watching from the bed, thin sheets pulled up around his waist. Ianto glared at him. This was all his fault. Jack smirked when he realized the intention of the scarf. "No need to feel embarrassed."

They knew. They all knew. Nobody wore a scarf to work in summer. Their eyes were focused on him throughout the day, until he finally had enough. "I'm getting takeaway for lunch. Pizza?" he asked calmly. "Fish and chips." Owen replied. "Bout time, too. I'm starved." "Right." Ianto said, straightening his suit. "I'll just be a few minutes." He turned to leave but stopped in his tracks when he heard Owen's voice again. "So I see you got some last night?" "I- Erm, what Jack and I do is none of your business." He spotted Jack in the corner of his eye, leaving his office with a stack of papers. He was grinning. He had heard. Ianto blushed, turning to leave again before the team could pry any more. Just before he left, he heard Jack speak. "Y'know, Ianto is quite the screamer.

 

-

 

Jack was squirming beneath him. Ianto was on top of his boyfriend, kissing him lazily. His lips moved to Jack's cheek, before travelling lower to his square jaw. It was sharp and glorious and Ianto just couldn't help attach his lips to it and give a hard suck. Jack let out a moan. "They're gonna know." Ianto looked up, reluctantly separating his lips from the salty skin. "They already know." "But now they're gonna know all the dirty things we do." "Okay."

Ianto was making coffee when Jack entered the room, still damp from his shower. He was buttoning his shirt, and Ianto could see the t-shirt beneath clinging to him. But that wasn't what turned him on. It was the dark mark along his jaw, standing out against pale skin. "Hey Jack, I was thinking maybe we could walk to work today?" Jack glanced up from his buttons. "Why?" "Nice day out." "It's raining." "Rain is always prettier when you're outside in it." "You just want to show me off with your love bites all over me." "Uh-huh." "I'll get the umbrella."


End file.
